


Cold, Small and Frustrated

by Eleanorose123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Wing Kink, copious amounts of kaito sass, exploration of barian anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorose123/pseuds/Eleanorose123
Summary: Kaito and Kaninja get a weekend’s escape from their duties, and Kaito is very interested in studying some Barian anatomy.(a reupload of an old work)





	Cold, Small and Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> After going through my files, I found a number of decent fics I've decided to post here. Please note that these are several years old at this point and certain headcanons/opinions have changed since then. But otherwise, please enjoy!
> 
> \---
> 
> Kaininja was one of those crack ships where the more I worked with them in art/AMVs the more amused I got. That amusement led to this self indulgent fic! Hope you enjoy.

“So I’m going to be completely honest; I have no idea where I’m supposed to start.”

The Barian pest groaned as his partner gestured to his rather peculiar form. Despite being a part of a deadly war; two enemies found enjoyment with each other, and as absolutely cliché as it was, Kaito Tenjo of the Human world and Kaninja the Barian Mook, had been a Romeo/Juliet case couple for a good two, possibly three months? Neither of them were counting. Although Ka _was_ starting to count how many times his partner stared at his body in confusion.

“For fucks sake, Kaito-ka, you were the one wanting to try this is in the first place.” Being rather annoyed and flustered at the rude stare, the Barian poked Kaito’s nose with his long red claw. “You can’t back down just cause I ain’t your typical poster boy.”

“Oh believe me; I am well aware of that. You’re not the most charming guy in the world, with those bug eyes, poor posture and size contemplating nose. And your Barian form isn’t much better.” Kaito snickered a bit as he dodged some rather sharp claws. If there was one thing he liked most about his partner, it was his ability to make Kaito laugh. Even if Kaito kept most of it inside.

“Well at least I’m not scrawny like you. Kakaka, you may talk tough Kaito, but you barely have any muscle on you to pull it off.”

A low growl came from the shirtless teen. He could stand a basic fight, but in honesty, he knew his real strength came from his intellect and his dueling. Hence why he looked so bare in comparison to his cackling companion who had years of training in the ninja arts. Still, the human did know one fact about their physical appearances that made Ka a frustrated wreck.

“One and a half inches.” Instantly he was met with an ice cold stare. Kaito couldn’t help but smirk at that.

“Care to repeat that, _darling_?”

“Anything for you… _my one-and-a-half-inch-shorter pipsqueak_.”

Jumping off the bed instantly, Kaito ran down the empty hallway as he heard Ka scream in rage and start charging after him.

It was a cold rainy day, and the human teen was extremely thankful for the solitude given to him for the weekend. He had reported to his father that he was on a stakeout mission gathering information about the enemies, and had told Chris that he was building his decks for upcoming battles. And honestly, both of those excuses would’ve been completely accurate a few months ago. It was hard to believe that now Kaito found himself sacrificing his free time and solitude for a childish mosquito idiot he called partner.

In the case of the Barian trying not to fly into any dangling lights as he chased his mate; he simply told his allies to mind their own business about what he does in his spare time. They didn’t need to know, and his higher-ups definitely didn’t care anyway.  Besides, how exactly would he tell them he was staying a weekend with a human (a _Tenjo_ even) in a tiny house in the city just for the sheer idea of spending time with him?

Whatever the excuse, curiosity or interest may be, one thing was for certain. The amount of chaos that came from these two boys as they fought against each other in playful rage was beyond unnecessary.

“You know, there’s no way in hell I’m letting you leave this place before cleaning up your mess.” Kaito said as he was pinned to the ground. Their mock fight had resulted in two broken vases, several flipped over tables and the living room curtains shredded. “You even _try_ to skip out and I’ll have your wrists Duel Anchored, bugboy.”

“Kakaka, as if. You may be breaking a lot of your own rules, but even I know that isn’t the intended use for your Numbers collecting utensils-ka.” He paused for a moment, his purple eyes looking down at Kaito shuffling around his pants pocket to bring out said device. “…how kinky. You had it on you.”

“We’re in a war, need I remind you. Even having something like this on me could mean life or death.” The Tenjo played around with the bracelet for a moment, before deciding to wrap his arms around his partner’s neck instead. “And in terms of what it’s capable of; I’ll never know until I try, will I? And you are _such_ a wonderful test subject.”

Ka laughed lightly at that comment, remembering the many times his younger partner had asked him about Barian science, abilities and history. To be completely honest, he could’ve just been faking their whole partnership just to gain the upper hand in the war, but that was a fact Ka chose to ignore. He saw no reason not to answer to the curiosity his Kaito had for him after all; be it testing his flight, his duel disk or his-

Ah yes.

“Wasn’t a certain scientist telling me earlier that he was _very_ keen on learning the Barian anatomy-ka?” Kaito rolled his eyes.

“God, how desperate are you to get fucked?” He muttered as he leaned up to plant a kiss in between Ka’s eyes, not having a mouth to aim for. “Yes, that _was_ my objective for the day, but due to my test subject being an idiot, I’m reconsidering.”

“Aw, is the big, scary Kaito scared that he’d have to be a bottom-ka?” he cackled. A red claw traced along the human’s neck, passing over several of his previous bites. “Don’t worry; I’ll be kind to the virgin.”

“As if. Even at my obvious disadvantage, I know that you’re going to be the cock beggar when I’m through with you.” Ka headbutted him lightly at that.

“Dream on-ka. Mind explaining that disadvantage though?”

“Well,” Kaito sighed. “My subject matter is rather foreign. A whole different species kind of foreign. You know all sorts of weak points on a human body, where as I have no idea what could be considered sexual or just pointy on you. Tell me how that’s a fair chance?”

“Kakaka, well I’m not one to be known to be fair in any kind of game.” The Barian got up off the ground and started to walk away from the teen. “But I have to say I’m rather disappointed in you Kaito-ka. I thought for sure you’d be up for such a challenge-“

He was stopped dead sentence at the feeling of something wet and warm move against his wing. Ka was unable to process the fact that his wing was being licked, or that he felt strangely turned on from it. His legs shook and he kneeled down, glaring back at the human who looked all too satisfied.

“Never said I wouldn’t play this game.” Kaito lightly stroked his partner’s face from behind. “Now tell me, my little experiment; how does this,” He dragged his tongue up the insect wing, quite amazed from the peculiar texture and taste. “Affect you?”

If he had a tongue right now, Ka would be close to biting it off as he tried to suppress a moan. In all honesty, he had as much knowledge to his Barian form’s sexual drive as Kaito did, which is to say none at all. He had hoped he’d be making _Kaito_ this frustrated, instead of being stuck in this rather embarrassing situation.

“S-Subject chooses not to comment,” he stuttered, hating himself as his partner wrapped around his torso from behind. “And if you wanna keep your tongue in your mouth-ka, you better keep it in there, stat.”

“Oh? Suddenly we’re not all fun and games anymore? What’s the matter dear-” Without warning, Kaito pressed his mouth against the Barian’s neck, giving it a lick and a light bite. The result was a rather adorable shriek. “Can’t handle a challenge?”

“Y-you- you know my neck is sensitive-ka.” It was highly amusing how much a creature with no mouth can pant and moan.

“Hmm, so your human weaknesses are akin to your Barian ones? That’s informative. So, would that imply,” Leaning his weight forward, the two toppled to the ground and Kaito leaned over his partner in dominance. “That your body reacts the same way too?”

His claws digging into the floor, Ka let out a low moan as that tongue traced along his neck and jawline. Hands began palming over the Barian’s torso, feeling similar structure to his partner’s human form, but not in texture. Kaito mentally noted how much the body was alike to rock, but focused mostly on the task at hand; taking much pleasure in being in control of all the lovely sounds his ninja made.

Ka, on the other hand, was a wreck. As Kaito learned more, Ka learned less about how his own body was supposed to function. He was definitely being aroused by his partner; there was no doubt about that. His (what he assumed to be) heart was pounding and his breathing became irregular. He felt like he would as a human. Except, as Kaito was soon figuring out by his wandering hands-

“Barians don’t have dicks?”

Finally he was snapped out of his inner frustration to let out a loud laugh at that. “Well, yeah, it looks that way doesn’t it-ka? Let’s be fair here, our kind isn’t exactly known to reproduce. Believe me, that’s a good thing-ka.”

“Still though…” Kaito stared puzzled. “You’re clearly aroused; or by what I can tell anyway, so wouldn’t that seem to indicate-” He was cut off by extremely loud cackling. “Oh great. Now I’ve broken you.”

“Kakaka, you really are such a virgin, Kaito! You get me horny as fuck and suddenly start going all scientifically in the middle of foreplay!” An embarrassed blush went on the human’s cheeks despite him wanting otherwise.

“At least I wasn’t the one acting like a complete girl. You were practically begging for me to fuck you.” Growling, Kaito rolled over onto his side to lie next to his still laughing partner. “But as it turns out, I can’t even do tha- hang on. I got you horny, and you had no way to orgasm from it?”

“Look at Mr. State-the-obvious here.” Ka snickered. “Yeah I couldn’t feel anyway to cum, but I’m sure the minute I calm down enough to turn back to human form I could-AH!” He froze as fingers began lightly tracing over his wings again, and his previous arousal starting to come back to him. “B-bastard.”

“Looks like I made a vital discovery after all; I can torture you with as much foreplay as I please, and you can’t do anything about it until I give you a chance to relieve yourself.” Grabbing his shoulder, Kaito pinned his partner face down to the ground to further play with his wings. “Oh, this’ll be enlightening alright.”

Kaito was fascinated by his partner’s wings the moment he first saw them fly. They were so beautiful in motion, and studying them up close showed even more beauty in their crystal like shine. But for this moment they were Ka’s weakness, and there was no way Kaito could pass up such an opportunity to play along with it.

As his hand trailed along one of the insect’s wings, and his mouth both lightly kissing and giving the occasional lick to other, Kaito felt his cheeks lightly burn from the clearly sexual noises coming from his partner. Didn’t mean he’d stop anytime soon though, he thought, and paused from his actions just to plant a brief kiss on Ka’s cheek.

“Y-you’re such a bastard…”

“You talk a lot less when I’m doing this to you, Ka.” As an added stab, Kaito gave a small cackle similar to the Barian’s trademark. The result appeared to be a mix of frustration and arousal. “I like this side of you very much.”

With his tongue being his greatest weapon at the moment, Kaito took it upon himself to explore the Barian’s nooks, while still hearing those lovely sounds. The rock like form was peculiar but somewhat addicting to the human, particularly after discovering how the red gems imbedded into Ka tasted somewhat sweeter. Although sturdy and rough, Kaito could swear those gems gave off heat as he continued to lap at them.

Each moment was growing agony for Ka as his arousal levels kept rising higher with no limit. For a while it seemed as though all Kaito knew in terms of sexual action was the instinct to lick, but once the human began to drag his nails down the Barian’s back, Ka almost _screamed_. If he wasn’t so completely and utterly wrecked he could’ve made a snarky comment, but instead acted like an obedient assistant, turning over on his back and letting his master continue his studies on his body.

It wasn’t until Kaito licked his claws a little too roughly that Ka’s mental limits were at his breaking point.

“Tsk,” Kaito growled as he swiped his thumb over his now bloody lip. “You _are_ as sharp as you look. In a physical sense at least. I’ll have to be more careful when I-”

“Kaitooo,” The human was slightly taken aback by how pitifully sensitive his name was moaned. “You’re driving me insane right now-ka.” The Barian’s panting was heavy as his hands shakily grasped his partner’s face. “… _please_ …”

“You should hear how pathetic you sound right now. It’s not like you to be submissive.” He pressed their foreheads together and absent mindedly had his hand wander down Ka’s body. “Have you lost your will to fight me?”

“You’re _killing_ me here-ka. I don’t want to fight, I just- can you just shut up and, and-”

“Your babbling only prolongs your misery.” As an added bit of torture, Kaito brought his nails to Ka’s neck and dragged them down slowly. With his neck as sensitive as it was it wouldn’t be long before-

“Kaito! PLEASE, just FUCK ME ALREADY!”

Smiling a bit from that outburst, Kaito stopped his teasing to let his partner calm down enough to shift back to human form. Moving over a bit on the floor, he watched as the black sparkles shifted the mosquito Barian body particles to that of his past self. The difference in forms was quite astounding to behold. Before, the only signs of arousal Ka had were the noises he made. But now he was his bare human self again, with an extremely flushed face, heavily breathing lungs, and a notable erection Kaito couldn’t help but draw his attention to.

“See?” he scoffed. “Was that so hard to do? All you had to do was beg like a-”

Kaito was cut off from his taunting as his mouth was being ravished by Ka’s. Only taking small moments to breathe, the Barian had shifted off of the floor to sit in his partner’s lap, with an intense need to kiss and lick every corner of the human’s still bloody mouth. His hands moved down the teen’s body to tug his pants down, and took a slightly twisted delight in feeling something hard prod against his rear.

“Kakaka, like a bitch, I know. I know how badly I’m begging right now-ka. Here, you like using that tongue of yours.” He brought his fingers up to Kaito’s lips, who hesitantly began to suck at them, not sure what was going to happen. “You really are a natural at this you know? Just look at how pathetic you’ve made me, you bastard-ka.”

“What are…we’re doing it now?” Kaito asked hesitantly, as he finished coating the digits and palm in saliva. With the roles reversed, he could admit that his virgin shyness was coming into play.  

Closing his eyes slowly, blushing and panting at the feeling of the liquid being pressed against his erection, he was expecting those fingers to penetrate him soon. But after feeling no such thing, Kaito realized his partner had started fingering himself.

“Hush, it’s alright, Kaito-ka.” The Barian pressed his lips lightly against the human’s as he spoke, not taking his eyes off Kaito’s for one second. “I told you I was going to be kind to the virgin. You don’t have to worry-ka, just let me get fucked by you.”

Not even arguing at this point, he let his eyes close again and nodded slightly, putting his trust in his partner.

Ka was definitely more experienced with these things after all. He was so used to being used submissively that he had grown accustomed to stretching himself in order to be comfortable. However comfort wasn’t on his mind, as his extreme lust had enveloped him and just honestly wanted to be screwed to relieve himself. Pushing the two of them down gently, he shifted around to feel Kaito’s tip entering him. With a brief kiss, he started to move.

With the sudden warmth enveloping his cock, Kaito moaned loudly and tightly gripped his partner’s hips in an attempt the help the movement. Lying down on his back, the teen felt like he couldn’t do anything except let his partner work, while he just lay there in ecstasy. He was starting to understand why Ka was so desperate now, and they had only just started. Feeling Ka move on top of him left the prior virgin moaning and begging for more.

“Ngh, Ka…whatever you do, please don’t stop.” Kaito panted, keeping his eyes tight shut, and his grip tightening on the other’s hips.

“D-don’t worry-ka, I’m-” A gasp as he felt his prostate being hit. “I’m close. So close. Just a little longer…”

The two boys sweated and moaned from each other’s actions as they started to feel their climaxes coming. Kaito’s grip began making cuts on the Barian’s body, who in retaliation had his long nails dig into the human’s sides. Ka started to repeatedly say Kaito’s name under his breath, leaving the latter in an erotic mess as he practically screamed when he came inside the other. Feeling the cum fill him, it wasn’t long until Ka finally hit his own climax, releasing on Kaito’s torso.

For the next few moments, the two stayed where they were, breathing heavily, trying to collect themselves again.  When Ka brought himself to move again, Kaito opened his eyes slightly, expecting him to collapse on the floor next to him considering what he’s been through. However, he was surprised to feel himself being lifted off the ground and getting carried towards his bedroom.

“Hey, don’t force yourself.” Kaito muttered, as he was slowly placed on to his bed. “You can lie here too if-”

“I’m fine-ka. I’ll stay here.” Ka replied as he sat on the ground and leaned against the bedframe, absent mindedly bringing the covers over his partner’s body. “Kakaka, so how was your experiment in the end?”

“Extremely informative. But I think I’ll need further tests in the future to properly grasp the subject matter.” He smirked only a tiny bit, as most of his energy was drained from him. “That is, if my partner would be up for it in the future.”

He could’ve reminded Kaito of their imminent future. He could’ve reminded him about how rare their chances were that they’d both be alive to have another moment of solitude like this. But even with his instinctive nature telling him otherwise, Ka let his hand reach out and grasp Kaito’s, letting his thumb lightly stroke the back of the hand.

“It’d be a fucking honor, master-ka.”

It was a cold rainy day, and the two partnered enemies were enjoying their brief solitude together in that tiny house in city for as long as they could. They definitely squabbled, teased and fought, and they’d rather cut off their own tongues than to even mention the word “love”, but by the end of the day they knew no one else could make them laugh inside quite like they could.

Still, Ka could’ve done without Kaito’s comment about how their height wasn’t the only thing with a one and half inch difference.


End file.
